Always Beside You
by YutaUke
Summary: Kakashi dan Sakura, kedua sosok hebat yang begitu rapuh. Keduanya selalu terjerat dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu pahit yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha. Keduanya terus hidup seraya menata kembali kepingan hati yang telah lama hancur. "Sensei...aku...seharusnya sudah mati...bukan?" -Birthday fic yang telat untuk Kakashi-sensei- . -KakaSaku- . -SEMI-CANON- . -Setting setelah perang-


Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, slight SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Orang-orang menyebutku sebagai salah satu ninja terhebat di Konoha. Akupun menduduki kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Hokage._

_Semuanya selalu melihatku bagai sosok sempurna yang terlampau hebat. Aku disegani, aku selalu dipuji, aku dihormati._

_Namun, apakah mereka tak tahu? Ataukah mereka melupakan masa lalu ku yang kelam itu?_

_Aku hidup dalam belenggu peraturan._

_Aku membunuh Obito—secara tak langsung._

_Aku membunuh Rin—dengan tanganku. _

_Sungguh, hingga saat ini aku selalu tersesat dalam setapak jalan tanpa ujung bernama masa lalu._

_Aku melanjutkan hidupku yang tak berarti ini dengan langkah berat. Seolah kini aku berjalan dengan jeratan yang melingkar di kedua kaki ku sehingga semuanya terasa berat. Rasanya aku ingin pergi menyusul kedua rekan satu tim ku itu dan ayahku. Meninggalkan beban duniawi yang semakin lama semakin mencekik._

_Disaat segalanya terasa begitu berat, aku menemukan secercah cahaya dan dapat ku katakan bahwa segalanya sempat membaik secara perlahan._

_Hari-hari ku yang berwarna kelabu itu sedikit demi sedikit diwarnai oleh warna oranye, biru, dan merah jambu murid-murid hebat ku._

_Oranye itu mengajarkan ku tentang keteguhan hati._

_Biru itu mengingatkanku tentang kelam masa lalu._

_Merah muda itu membuatku menghormati perasaan menyayangi._

_Tapi kini, warna-warna itu kembali terenggut, pudar dan hilang dalam hariku._

_Hariku kembali pada warna semula, kelabu yang monoton._

_Apakah kalian tahu pedihnya hati saat ditinggalkan orang-orang berharga?_

_Aku…_

_Kini aku kembali tersesat dalam kepingan memori itu._

* * *

Sebuah benda raksasa langit dengan malu-malu kembali menyinari bumi setelah terbangun dari istirahat panjangnya. Langit kelam itu perlahan-lahan mulai terselimuti sinar oranye yang begitu lembut. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi, seolah turut menyapa sang mentari yang menjadi penanda pagi akan segera datang.

Jika melirik mentari yang tentu belum sepenuhnya menyinari bumi, tentu saja dapat disimpulkan bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menyibakkan selimut. Terlebih saat ini musim telah berganti menjadi gugur dimana cuaca hangat membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk meninggalkan kasur mereka masing-masing.

Namun, tidak untuk seorang pria dewasa yang kini tengah berjalan lambat menuju sebuah tempat sunyi yang selalu menjadi arah tujuannya setiap hari—yang juga merupakan tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan hampir separuh waktunya.

Mata kelabunya ia arahkan lekat-lekat pada pemandangan monoton yang selalu senantiasa menyapanya. Hanya ada rerumputan hijau, bunga-bunga yang hampir mengering, dan batu dingin.

"Pagi Obito."

Suara berat milik pria itu mengalun, seolah-olah ikut terbawa hembusan angin musim gugur yang sedikit dingin pagi ini.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dibalik masker lusuh yang selalu dikenakannya. Tangan kokohnya dengan perlahan meletakkan bunga putih tepat di depan Obito. Berharap kawan _yang berada dihadapannya _merasa senang atas buah tangannya pagi ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tangan yang telah selesai merangkai bunga-bunga itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, tubuhnya ia tegapkan. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu jawaban yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari sosok Uchiha dihadapannya itu.

"Aku— baik-baik saja."

Pria itu kembali menambahkan kalimatnya seakan-akan sang lawan bicara turut menanyakan keadaannya saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kata _'baik-baik' _saja miliknya tak mencerminkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Bola kaca transparan berwarna kelabu keruh itu masih setia memandang lekat-lekat _'kawan' _satu timnya dulu. Saat ini, tak ada sepatah katapun yang kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia terdiam. Menikmati kesunyian yang selalu ada menemaninya.

Surai-surai perak miliknya tampak begitu ringan menari-nari mengikuti arah angin yang sejak tadi masih setia berhembus, seperti memberikan suatu hawa sejuk yang diharapkan dapat merilekskan sang pria perak.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak, membiarkan memori apapun yang akan datang berputar dalam otaknya.

"_**Kakashi-sensei… apa kau tak bosan berbicara dengan orang mati?"**_

Kakashi, nama pria perak itu, membuka matanya kembali ketika salah satu pertanyaan milik salah satu murid hebatnya mendadak terngiang dalam benaknya.

"_**Naruto!"**_

"_**Habis, seharusnya sensei lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan kita. Bukan dengan benda mati yang melindungi orang mati dibawahnya. Bukankah begitu, Sakura-chan?"**_

Tanpa pria itu sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul. Komentar sang murid bernama Naruto—yang seharusnya begitu pedas—itu baginya amatlah lucu.

Mungkin, ia memang orang aneh yang senang berlama-lama di depan nisan dingin dan berbincang dengan kawannya yang telah lama mati.

Ya.

Sekali lagi Obito mati dan meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Haah—"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit banyaknya merasa tertohok juga karena ingatan akan komentar pedas Naruto dalam ingatannya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto—dan Sakura tentunya—akan mengendap-endap mengikutinya hingga ke tempat pemakaman khusus di desa Konoha. Selain itu, murid oranyenya mendadak mengagetkannya dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya dikategorikan menjadi sindiran.

"_**Maaf, sensei. Naruto tak bermaksud—"**_

"_**Tak apa. Mungkin apa yang Naruto katakan ada benarnya juga."**_

"_**Sensei…"**_

"_**Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Sakura."**_

Serpihan memori lain kembali datang masuk berputar rapi dalam benaknya. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Teringat akan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan milik murid merah mudanya.

Wajah gadis itu menampilkan air muka yang begitu sulit untuk dibaca. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sekilas cahaya iba dan luka di dalam sana. Kakashi tahu tatapan itu ditujukan untuknya dan iapun tahu bahwa gadis itu sedikit mengerti perasaannya.

_Perasaan ditinggal pergi orang yang begitu berharga._

"Obito… Aku pergi dulu. Rin menungguku."

Pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menyentuh batu dingin yang terukirkan nama '_Uchiha Obito' _diatasnya. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Obito, menuju kepada sosok lain yang harus dikunjunginya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, langkah kakinya tak menuntunnya menuju _Rin _seperti yang ia katakan pada Obito tadi_._

* * *

_Pernahkah kau merasakan suatu perasaan menyesal?_

_Menyesal ketika kau tak dapat melindungi sosok berharga untukmu._

_Menyesal ketika kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu._

_Menyesal saat kau akan jujur pada dirimu, sosok itu terenggut dengan begitu menyakitkannya di depan matamu._

_Aku…_

_Mengapa hari-hariku penuh dengan suatu perasaan memuakkan bernama penyesalan?_

_Mengapa aku selalu menjadi sosok bodoh yang terlambat menyadari suatu hal penting?_

_Mengapa aku selalu menjadi sosok yang tak akan pernah bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi diriku?_

_Mungkin jika boleh ku katakan, aku adalah seorang pembawa sial._

_Kata 'kebahagiaan' adalah sebuah lelucon konyol yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan._

_Dan sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan diriku untuk terus terpuruk dalam kelam yang kuciptakan dari kebodohanku sendiri._

_Hatiku seharusnya telah mati. _

_Aku seharusnya tak lagi mengerti perasaan hangat yang dapat menyembuhkan luka tak kasat mata dalam hati ini._

_Seharusnya kata 'penyesalan' itu tak dapat menembus hatiku._

_Karena sejak kedua kawanku mati, hati ini ikut mati bersama mereka._

_Namun, _

_Apa yang kudapat?_

_Tawa,_

_Senyuman remeh,_

_Serta sosok tegar,_

_Semuanya mampu membiusku menjadi sosok baru dengan hati yang telah mencair._

_Dan saat ini aku menjadi sosok payah yang tak berdaya._

_Ketika obat yang selalu membiusku dan dapat meringankan hatiku terenggut sepenuhnya._

_Mereka hilang._

_Sosok itu hilang._

_Perasaan yang tak pernah ku indahkan dulu kembali menyayat hatiku._

_Satu hal yang selalu ada dalam hatiku, satu hal yang menjadi keinginan terbesarku, _

_Aku ingin dirinya kembalilah padaku…_

* * *

Suara derap langkah milik seorang pria yang kini tengah memeluk buket bunga besar berwarna putih dan merah muda kerap terdengar menggema memecahkan kesunyian yang ada dalam _jalan setapaknya _itu.

Bola kaca yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan cahayanya itu ia arahkan kosong menatap pemandangan monoton dihadapannya… _lagi_. Ia kini tengah menjalani aktifitas baru. Sebuah keseharian yang dilakoninya selama hampir 1 tahun lamanya, keseharian yang terus meremukkan hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan seharusnya ia tahu bahwa dirinya, Hatake Kakashi, adalah seorang yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Tapi, saat ini, ia yakin, siklus kehidupannya akan terus berputar dengan _kepedihan _sebagai porosnya.

Mengeratkan pelukannya pada bunga-bunga segar dilengannya, Kakashi menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Langkah kakinya ia perkecil, sebuah benda kokoh pemisah antara dunia tempatnya berpijak dan dunia yang akan kembali menyayat hatinya sudah dapat ditangkap mata kelabunya.

Pria perak itu kemudian terpaku di depan benda itu. Terdiam cukup lama di depan sana. Jujur saja, sekalipun ia sudah sering sekali masuk ke dalam dunia yang menyedihkan ini, ia masih belum terbiasa sepenuhnya untuk segera masuk seolah-olah itu adalah rutinitasnya.

Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali, lengan kokohnya ia arahkan dengan enggan pada benda itu sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena seseorang.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi mematung ketika mendapati sosok yang tentu saja sangat familiar baginya kini tengah berada dihadapannya—di dalam dunia yang sebentar lagi akan mengiris hatinya.

"Gai? Tumben sekali."

Akhirnya pria itu membuka mulutnya yang sejak tadi terkunci rapat. Yah, agaknya pria itu kaget juga melihat kawan, rival nyentrik dengan _tight _hijau ketatnya yang menggelikan ikut masuk ke dalam dunia itu.

"Aku menemani dia." Pria dengan surai yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk itu menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya.

Kakashi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat siapakah _'dia' _yang Gai maksud tadi.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei."

Mata kelabu Kakashi menangkap sosok lain yang tampak seperti kembaran rivalnya dengan _tight _ketat dan rambut berbentuk mangkuk pula. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu menunjukkan sedikit reaksi saat melihat jejak-jejak air mata dan mata sembab milik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu _tentu _habis menangis.

"Y-Yo, Lee." Sapa Kakashi kikuk.

Pemuda yang disapa Lee itu memerhatikan mantan guru dari kawan-kawan hebatnya dengan seksama. Pasalnya, sudah lama sekali Lee tidak bertemu dengan sosok Hatake Kakashi. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Kakashi adalah saat pidato Hokage ke-6 setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang memakan begitu banyak korban—yang salah satunya adalah rekan satu timnya, Neji—berakhir.

Ya.

Kakashi, sosok yang berada dihadapan pemuda nyentrik itu adalah Hokage. Hokage ke-6 yang telah menjabat hampir 1 tahun.

Sebenarnya memang cukup menggelikan mengetahui ia dan Hokage jarang sekali bertemu. Semua jelas saja karena jika ada misi, Kakashi akan menyuruh Shikamaru—yang kini ditunjuk sebagai tangan kanan Hokage—untuk menggantikan dirinya memberitahukan tim yang akan ditunjuk pergi.

Lee masih terdiam, mengamati dengan lekat sang Hokage yang kini terlihat begitu memprihatinkan. Pipinya terlihat begitu tirus, mata sayu itu semakin kehilangan cahayanya, tubuh atletisnya kurus bagaikan tak terurus.

Lee tahu benar bahwa beban psikologis Kakashi lah yang membuat diri orang nomor satu di Konoha itu dalam kondisi memprihatinkan seperti saat ini. Karena, kenyataan bahwa pria perak itu sangat terpukul tak dapat terbantahkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi duluan ya, Kakashi."

Kalimat yang mendadak meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gai menyadarkan Lee yang sejak tadi masih sibuk memandangi Kakashi lekat. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan Gai menyentuh pundaknya seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu—memberikan ruang pribadi pada Kakashi.

Lee melirik Kakashi lagi sekilas. Pria itu tersenyum. Tersenyum pada dirinya dan Gai yang mana senyuman tersebut memancarkan luka-luka tak kasat mata yang sanggup dirasakan dirinya saat ini.

Lee mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan sakitnya hati karena senyuman pedih Kakashi tadi. Tak ingin sang Hokage melihat tangisannya yang akan dapat pecah kapanpun, maka pemuda itu memilih untuk menunduk, membungkuk, dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa harus memandang Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Sensei…" Lee kembali membuka mulutnya saat ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Kakashi.

"Ya?"

"Bulan besok genap 1 tahun sejak peristiwa itu terjadi."

Gai merasakan bahu bawahannya bergetar kecil. Pemuda itu kembali menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

"Lee, dengar. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kakashi, ia rivalku yang terkuat. Maka— semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lee menoleh kepada mantan gurunya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar dan membuat pose khas andalannya. Melihat hal tersebut, Lee merasa sedikit bersalah karena selalu terpuruk jika sudah menyangkut _hal itu._

"Lebih baik saat ini kau mendoakan Kakashi saja."

"Mendoakan?" Tanya Lee bingung.

"Ya. Karena hari ini si bodoh itu berulang tahun."

.

.

.

Kakashi terdiam dalam langkahnya. Ia berjalan mendekati dunia yang sebentar lagi—atau mungkin telah—mengiris hatinya.

Jemari-jemari rampingnya mulai merangkai bunga-bunga segar yang tadi ia dekap sepanjang jalan. Kini pria itu telah berada di samping _dunia menyakitkan _itu dan mengatur bunganya.

"Pagi."

Ia membuka mulutnya kembali setelah selesai pada aktifitas lainnya tadi. Ia kembali menyapa _dunia_nya yang tak akan pernah membalasnya.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia selalu mendudukkan tubuhnya menghadap _dunia_ itu.

_Pedih,_

_Sesak,_

_Menyakitkan._

Kenyataan yang sampai kapanpun akan tersaji di depan matanya selalu membuat emosi pada dirinya tercampur aduk menjadi satu dan menyebabkan ia hampir kehilangan kendali. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Dalam hati ia kembali merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh saat _itu._

"_**TIDAAAAAK!"**_

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Teriakkan pilu milik seorang gadis merah muda yang sempat mewarnai hari-harinya terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Teriakkan itu seolah kembali memekakkan telinganya saat ini.

Jemari-jemarinya ia tautkan, bertaut satu untuk sekedar ia eratkan.

_Perih!_

_Perih!_

Pada akhirnya, Kakashi sadar bahwa ia bukanlah sosok hebat yang terkadang selalu dielu-elukan setiap orang—terlebih jabatannya kini membuat dirinya semakin dipandang sebagai seseorang yang sangatlah sempurna.

Seorang Hatake Kakashi hanyalah pria biasa yang dapat rapuh dan akan selalu rapuh karena ia selalu hidup dalam labirin masa lalu.

"_**SAKURAAAA!"**_

Sekali lagi, teriakkan memekakkan telinga milik sosok lain berwarna oranye terbesit dalam benaknya.

Memori itu kembali berputar-putar seolah mengejeknya. Saat ini, masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana pilunya teriakkan berkali-kali milik Naruto saat pemuda itu meneriakkan nama Sakura yang telah terbujur kaku.

_Merah._

Perempuan merah muda itu ternodai oleh cairan merah yang terus mengalir dengan deras dari luka di dada kirinya.

_Merah._

Tangan pemuda dengan masa lalu sekelam malam itu ternodai oleh cairan hangat merah yang menetes mengalir disetiap jemarinya.

Pemuda itu jelas sekali membeku di pijakannya seraya menatap sang gadis merah muda yang terbaring tak bernyawa di lengan kokoh milik Naruto yang bergetar.

Kakashi semakin memererat tautan jemarinya, bayangan mimpi buruk itu sama sekali belum dapat hilang dari ingatannya. Ia ingat saat dirinya sendiri ikut membatu saat melihat adegan mengerikan itu di depan matanya.

_Sakura, terbunuh._

Ia terbunuh ditangan pemuda yang ia cintai jauh sebelum dirinya mengerti apa itu cinta.

Langkah Kakashi gontai, ia mencoba memerintahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk berjalan mendekat pada Sakura—dan Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto telah menangis pilu, membuat Kakashi sedikit tergoyahkan. Ia berlutut sembari menatap wajah murid merah mudanya yang semakin lama semakin memucat, tangannya yang sedikit bergetar ia arahkan kepada raga yang telah kehilangan nyawanya itu.

_Dingin._

Sakura telah mendingin dan sensasi itu nyata. Nyata dirasakan pada jemari-jemarinya.

Kenyataan saat itu membuatnya seolah dihantam oleh batu besar yang kapanpun dapat menghilangkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lutut yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuan dirinya melemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk tepat dihadapan tubuh lemah Sakura. Ia, Hatake Kakashi, kehilangan salah satu orang yang dicintainya _lagi._

Ya.

_Kakashi mencintainya. _

_Mencintai sosok merah muda yang selalu mencintai pemuda lain. _

_Mencintai sosok merah muda yang selalu menangisi pemuda yang dicintai gadis itu._

_Mencintai sosok merah muda yang pernah menjadi muridnya._

_Mencintai sosok merah muda yang mana perasaan cinta itu selalu ia tepiskan._

_Mencintai sosok merah muda yang mana perasaan cinta itu kembali ia sadari saat sang gadis terbujur kaku dengan tubuh mendingin dihadapannya._

Kakashi begitu terlambat. Ia selalu dan akan selalu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu terlambat menyadari sesuatu sehingga ia tak dapat melindungi _sesuatu _itu dan _sesuatu _itu akhirnya terenggut dari hidupnya.

Ironisnya lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung membabi buta tanpa memerdulikan sekelilingnya. Kedua pemuda itu bertarung, saling hantam, saling meluapkan emosi mereka masing-masing.

Saat itu, mata yang sejak tadi ia lekatkan pada sosok Sakura menangkap sosok lain yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dan tersungkur tepat dihadapan dirinya—serta Sakura dalam dekapannya. Sosok itu adalah Sasuke. Mantan anak didiknya yang telah begitu tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Rahang Kakashi mengeras. Emosinya benar-benar tak dapat ia kendalikan lagi. Dekapannya pada Sakura ia kuatkan. Pria itu ingin sekali memukul sang mantan murid dengan sangat keras. Berteriak untuk menanyakan apakah pemuda itu merasakan sakit yang seharusnya sakit itu tak lebih dari sakit hati Naruto serta Sakura.

Namun, niat itu seolah sirna ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan lemah.

"_**Rinne…Tensei…no…Jutsu…"**_

Dalam sekerjap mata, Kakashi menangkap sebuah bayangan bersinar masuk begitu saja pada tubuh gadis merah muda didekapannya. Tubuh itu bersinar dan kemudian perlahan-lahan sinar itu meredup lalu hilang.

Pria perak itu merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat ketika melihat rona merah kembali mewarnai bibir serta pipi gadis dengan surai sewarna gulali itu. Kulit tubuh yang tadi mendingin perlahan-lahan kembali stabil pada suhunya semula dan detak jantung milik Sakura kembali.

_Sakura kembali!_

Mata kelabunya ia arahkan lagi pada Uchiha terakhir itu dan ketika ia hendak bertanya, indra pendengarannya menangkap suatu kalimat singkat yang begitu pahit meluncur mulus dari mulut yang telah berkali-kali memuntahkan darah itu.

"_**Berbahagialah, Sakura."**_

Kalimat terakhir itu menjadi penutup lembaran kisah hidup pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi membeku. Sasuke menutup matanya, wajahnya begitu damai dan bibir yang ternodai darah itu tersungging simpul.

Hatake itu merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya melemas. Dekapan pada tubuh murid merah mudanya mengendur, ia menunduk, mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka. Sekali lagi, Kakashi harus rela. Rela menyaksikan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya kembali pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Sakura…"

Kakashi membuka katupan bibirnya. Pecahan memori tadi benar-benar menyeretnya kembali pada masa lalu berduri.

Naruto dan Sasuke harus pergi selamanya,

Sakura kembali padanya,

Namun…

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?"

Kakashi memandang lekat pada sosok merah muda dihadapannya yang sudah semakin kurus. Bibir ranum itu memucat, deru nafas milik sosok itu kian lama kian melemah, jemari yang sejak tadi digenggamnya semakin mengurus.

Sakura memang kembali hidup, tapi, sepertinya gadis itu lebih memilih untuk terbaring lemah dan enggan membuka matanya untuk menatap kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Sakura menolak untuk sadar, Kakashi tahu benar hal itu.

Kisah hidupnya begitu menyesakkan.

Gadis itu terbunuh oleh pemuda yang dicintainya dan gadis itu dihidupkan kembali oleh pemuda yang dicintainya. Terlebih, pemuda itu mendoakan kebahagiaan sang gadis pada sisa-sisa nafas terakhirnya.

"Sakura… kembalilah…"

Sekali lagi kalimat itu membuat pria berumur 30-an itu harus rela menelan pahitnya kenyataan bahwa mantan muridnya terus tertidur sejak 1 tahun lalu—tepatnya sejak ruh Sakura kembali pada raganya.

"Sakura… aku… kembalilah padaku…"

Kakashi berkata lirih. Tanpa disadarinya, kristal bening miliknya telah menggenang. Ia kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan kesedihan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali.

Pria itu kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali—usaha yang selalu ia lakukan ketika berusaha menguasai dirinya yang telah terpuruk.

Ia hendak beranjak dari kamar senyap itu karena dirasakannya berlama-lama disana tak baik untuk hatinya. Sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya, sebuah getaran kecil terasa menggelitik tangannya.

**DHEG**

Kakashi terpaku. Ia terdiam mengamati sensasi yang tadi jelas sekali ia rasakan. Jemari Sakura, jemari itu bergerak perlahan!

"Kaka…shi… sen…sei…"

**DHEG!**

Kakashi terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara lirih yang telah lama tak didengarnya memanggil namanya kini. Bibir pucat itu terbuka, memanggil namanya dengan begitu pelan. Sosok itu, Sakura terbangun dari tidur panjangnya!

"Sakura! Sakura, kau mendengarku?!"

Niatan untuk pergi tadi segera dilupakannya. Ia kembali menghambur mendekati sosok Sakura yang masih terpejam. Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan ditempelkannya pada pipi yang tertutupi masker itu.

"Sen…sei…"

"Ya! Aku disini, Sakura!"

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi harus bersusah payah menahan letupan emosinya saat melihat kedua kelopak mata yang beberapa menit lalu masih tertutup rapat mulai terbuka perlahan, menampilkan bola kaca transparan berwarna hijau yang telah lama Kakashi rindukan.

"Sensei…"

Gadis itu menoleh lemah ke sebelah kiri dimana kini sosok gurunya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan haru sembari memegangi tangannya. Gadis itu merasakan kepalanya begitu sakit dan tubuhnya begitu lemah. Ia ingin bangkit dan tentu saja hal itu mustahil maka Kakashilah yang membantunya bangkit.

Sakura kini terduduk diatas ranjang kamar rawatnya. Ia menunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap manik kelabu milik Kakashi yang begitu banyak menyiratkan letupan emosinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesak merambat masuk ke relung hatinya. Ia ingat. Ia seharusnya sudah mati!

"Sensei…aku…seharusnya sudah mati…bukan?"

Hati Kakashi mencelos mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Pria itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Sakura. Keadaanmu belum—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sensei."

Hatake tunggal itu sekali lagi harus mengepalkan tangannya. Tampaknya, ia memang harus menceritakan kenyataan pada Sakura. Sekalipun kenyataan itu sungguh pahit sekali.

"—Ya. Sasuke—" Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan lemah. "—menghidupkanmu kembali. Dengan Rinnegannya."

Sakura terpaku. Kenyataan yang ia dengar tadi sangat mengejutkan. Tangannya bergetar.

"Lalu, dimana Sasuke-kun kini?"

Sungguh, sebenarnya Sakura tak perlu menanyakan hal ini karena ia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tentu saja,

Dalam tidur panjangnya, ia selalu mendengar apa yang penjenguknya katakan. Ia memang tak membuka matanya, ia memang tertidur, namun, ia selalu mendengar setiap cerita yang datang menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Dan entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, kini ia ingin sekali tahu kenyataan dimanakah Sasuke saat ini dari kedua bibir mantan gurunya itu.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya, ia tak sanggup! Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup mengatakan hal pahit itu pada Sakura?

"Sensei, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Sasuke sudah pergi. Pergi jauh sekali dan tak akan pernah kembali."

Tubuh Sakura mengejang. Detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi teratur pada ritmenya mulai tak beraturan. Matanya memanas, bulir-bulir kristal yang sudah lama tak meleleh itu mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Sakura menangis. Kembali menangis pilu, ia menangisi Sasuke lagi dan lagi.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya dapat terdiam. Merasakan hatinya yang tadi sedikit tertata rapi kembali hancur saat melihat sosok rapuh dihadapannya kembali terjatuh karena tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Mahkota merah muda Sakura yang telah melewati bahu itu terjatuh, menutupi wajah sembab sang pemilik yang basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura…"

"Sensei…aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Tuhan tampaknya menjawab rintihan hatiku._

_Putri tidur itu telah terbangun._

_Dalam dongeng, sang putri terbangun dengan senyuman karena orang-orang tercintanya menyambut dirinya dengan riang._

_Namun,_

_Lain halnya dengan putri tidur ini._

_Kisahnya tak seindah dongeng kebanyakan. _

_Ia terbangun dengan kenyataan pahit yang langsung saja menikam hatinya._

_Tak ada sambutan hangat untuknya,_

_Tak ada orang terkasih yang tersenyum cerah untuk mewarnai hatinya._

_Orang-orang itu…_

_Sasuke,_

_Naruto,_

_Keduanya telah pergi, pergi selamanya meninggalkan sang putri. _

_Yang menemaninya hanyalah sosok rapuh diriku yang tak sanggup menghangatkan hatinya. _

_Yang pertama kali menyambutnya hanyalah diriku seorang._

_Cahaya dalam mata hijau teduhnya itu meredup._

_Dan kini, ia ingin menemui pangeran dunia mimpinya._

_Mimpi buruknya._

_Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin memertemukan mereka, karena ku yakin, ia akan menangis pilu. _

_Menangis dan terjatuh sembari memeluk sang pangeran yang telah mendingin._

_Namun, ini adalah permintaannya._

_Dan permintaanku?_

_Hei,_

_bolehkah aku ikut meminta?_

* * *

"Jadi…Naruto juga sudah…"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menangkap batu dingin berukirkan nama '_Uchiha Sasuke' _dan _'Uzumaki Naruto' _di depannya.

Helaian mahkotanya yang tak tertata rapi itu bergerak menari-nari mengikuti arah angin musim gugur yang berhembus. Angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh kurusnya seolah-olah mengatakan '_selamat datang' _padanya.

Pria dewasa dibelakangnya hanya sanggup menatap punggung rapuh sang gadis dengan tatapan nanar. Ia melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar kecil.

_Hei, benarkan?_

_Ia menangis lagi._

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Lama tak berjumpa." Sakura berlutut dihadapan kedua batu nisan itu sembari membelainya lembut. "Aku…merindukan kalian…" Tambah gadis itu sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau kembali."

"Tidak. Aku…aku harus berbicara dengan mereka."

Kakashi akhirnya kembali memilih untuk bungkam. Ia mengalah dan hanya akan menjadi penonton.

"Naruto… terima kasih untuk selama ini. Kau selalu ada untukku, kau selalu membuatku dapat melihat masa depan tim 7 yang dapat tertawa bersama lagi. Kau penopangku, kau penyelamatku, kau…" Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha agar tangisnya tak kembali pecah. "…kau adalah pahlawanku dan aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Maafkan aku karena selalu menjadi bebanmu. Maafkan aku jika tak dapat membalas perasaanmu. Maafkan aku Naruto dan terima kasih."

Pria dibelakang sosok rapuh itu memejamkan matanya. Kepalan tangan didalam sakunya ia perkuat. Sungguh, menjadi penonton untuk saat ini sangat menyedihkan.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Kakashi rasanya ingin sekali menutup kedua telinganya saat ia tahu kali ini Sakura akan _berbicara _dengan Sasuke. Pemuda terakhir dari sebuah klan bernama Uchiha yang akan selalu menghantui dirinya—dan Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu? Apakah disana kau bertemu Naruto? Lalu, apa disana kau bertemu dengan keluarga dan seluruh klanmu? Jika iya, apakah kini kau sedang tersenyum bersama mereka?" Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun… banyak sekali yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Tentang perih hatiku, tentang penyesalanku, tentang kebodohanmu, dan tentang cintaku padamu."

Jemari rapuh milik Sakura bermain-main pada ukiran nama Sasuke dibatu dingin itu.

_Dingin._

Kenyataan yang benar-benar nyata. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Semuanya nyata.

_Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali padanya._

_Sasuke kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya._

"Mengapa kau tak pernah dapat ku raih? Mengapa kau selalu pergi meninggalkanku? Mengapa hingga detik ini kau selalu menjadi kelemahanku? Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali memukul wajah tampanmu itu hingga terluka dan mendengarmu mengatakan sakit."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tak tahan. Begitu banyak luapan emosi yang selalu dipendamnya untuk sang pemuda Uchiha itu. Terlalu banyak, terlalu menyesakkan.

"Sasuke-kun, terkadang kau menjadi kekuatanku, terkadang kau menjadi kelemahanku. Kau akan selalu seperti itu. Dan kau akan selalu hilang dalam jarak jangkauanku. Kau terlampau jauh, terlalu sulit untuk ku jangkau! TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI AKU SELALU BERUSAHA MENGGAPAIMU?!"

Kakashi tersentak saat mendapati suara parau milik Sakura tadi mendadak meninggi. Ia melihat gadis itu memukul-muluk nisan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Mengapa?! Mengapa kau selalu menjadi sosok yang begitu menyayat hatiku?! Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti jika aku dan Naruto selalu menunggumu kembali?! Mengapa kau selalu hidup dalam keegoisanmu?! JAWAB AKU SASUKE-KUN! JAWAB!"

"Sakuraaa! Hentikan!"

Pria yang sejak tadi berdiam diri memerhatikan segalanya itu segera menghambur saat melihat Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu berada diluar kontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku, Senseeeeeei!" Sakura memberontak. Haruno tunggal itu tak mengindahkan larangan milik mantan gurunya. "Kenapa kau menghidupkanku kembali?! Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mati?! KENAPAAA?! Apa kau ingin aku kembali terpuruk sehingga di alam sana kau dapat menertawakanku sepuasnya?!"

"Sakura! Cukup!"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat tahu kau menghidupkanku kembali! Kau tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat tahu kau pergi! Selama apapun aku menunggu, kau tak akan kembali, Sasuke-kun! Itukah yang kau inginkan? Membuatku selalu menunggu hingga aku hancur lagi dan lagi?!"

"Sakura!"

"Apakah kau begitu membenciku?! KATAKAN! JAWAB AKU! Bukankah sudah berkali-kali ku katakan kepadamu jika aku mencintaimu?! JAWAB AKU SASUKE-KUN!"

"SAKURA!"

**PLAAK!**

Bunyi tamparan yang begitu keras terdengar memecah ketegangan yang tercipta. Akal sehat yang sejak tadi tak dapat dikendalikan oleh sang pemilik surai merah muda itu mulai kembali pada kenyataan.

Pria perak yang tadi baru saja menampar mantan muridnya itu tampaknya agak sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba saja. Ia tak menyangka akan menampar Sakura.

"Sakura…dengarkan aku."

Kini, kedua tangan Kakashi dengan perlahan menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura yang memerah disebelah kanan dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sakura masih bungkam. Ia sedikit shock atas tamparan yang mengenai pipinya tadi.

"Maafkan aku karena menamparmu." Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Jelas sekali ia menyesal karena telah melakukan hal tersebut pada Sakura. "Sasuke—kau tahu? Ia memiliki pesan untukmu sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah menghidupkanmu kembali."

Gadis itu diam. Tak merespon apapun. Ia hanya mampu menatap lekat pada mata Kakashi yang kini memancarkan kilauan kesedihan dalam sorot matanya.

"Berbahagialah, Sakura." Kakashi terdiam, melihat ada sedikit reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis dihadapannya itu. "Itulah pesan untukmu. Dari Sasuke."

Hati Sakura seolah tercabik-cabik mendengar untaian kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke yang selalu dingin kepadanya, selalu mengatainya menyebalkan, dapat mengatakan kata manis itu untuknya?

"T-tak mungkin."

"Apakah kau melihatku menunjukkan sedikit kebohongan?" Kakashi semakin mengeratkan sentuhannya pada kedua pipi Sakura. Tatapan mata itu semakin intens dan Sakura tahu bahwa mantan gurunya itu tak berbohong. "Sasuke mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Sekali lagi, hati Sakura sudah tak mampu lagi membendung segala yang ada. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan…gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Tidak…mungkin…" Lirih gadis itu.

"Ia mengatakan hal itu sembari tersenyum."

Kenyataan itu membuat sosok rapuh Sakura semakin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tak perduli lagi pada sekelilingnya, ia tak perduli Kakashi akan memandangnya dengan iba. Ia tak perduli! Ia hanya ingin meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Emosi yang telah bertahun-tahun mencabik hatinya.

Kakashi melepaskan sentuhannya pada kedua pipi Sakura. Ia membiarkan ninja medis itu menangis dihadapannya. Sekalipun tangisan milik gadis itu sanggup membuat siapapun yang mendengar ikut merasakan sakit, tapi Kakashi tahu, yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Menangis untuk melepaskan duri-duri yang terus menghujam hati rapuhnya.

* * *

_Sosok itu menangis, kembali menangis dan hanya dapat menangis._

_Kisah tak selamanya akan berakhir bahagia dan aku tahu benar hal itu._

_Masa laluku kelam,_

_Masa lalunya menyedihkan._

_Aku dan gadis itu sama-sama terjerat oleh masa lalu dengan Uchiha sebagai porosnya._

_Kami sama-sama terjatuh karena seorang Uchiha._

_Kami sama-sama dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Uchiha._

_Yang berbeda adalah, _

_Ia dapat selalu menangis,_

_dan aku hanya dapat memandang nanar nisan kawan Uchihaku._

_Aku selalu berpikir bahwa gadis sebaik dirinya sangat tegar._

_Ia selalu menunggu pemuda yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati._

_Ia selalu mengejar pemuda itu tanpa lelah._

_Ia selalu ingin menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya dari kegelapan._

_Bagiku, sikapnya itu sangatlah manis._

_Namun, dirinya tetaplah sosok rapuh yang kapanpun dapat hancur begitu saja._

_1 tahun lalu ia masih terbaring lemah,_

_1 jam lalu ia membuka matanya,_

_1 menit lalu ia menangis dan kembali kehilangan kesadarannya,_

_1 detik lalu ia tersadar dan mengucapkan kata maaf padaku._

_Apa yang perlu kumaafkan? Kau tak pernah berbuat salah._

_Putri tidur yang telah terjaga itu melantunkan kisahnya. _

_Pangeran dan orang-orang terkasihnya memang tak berada di dekatnya kini,_

_Tapi ia tahu bahwa disetiap tidurnya, masih banyak orang lain yang selalu menemaninya._

_Karena ia mendengar cerita tiap orang yang mengunjunginya_

* * *

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Suara berat milik pria dewasa itu memecahkan kesunyian yang sejak tadi menyelimuti ruangan berbau zat kimia yang begitu menusuk. Bola kaca kelabunya menatap sang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya dengan seksama.

Jemari kurus milik ninja didikan Tsunade itu memegang erat tepi-tepi cangkir teh berwarna coklat itu dengan erat. Tatapan matanya kosong, namun cahaya yang tadi sempat meredup itu telah kembali. Binar di matanya kembali datang menghiasi manik hijau teduhnya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sensei."

Gadis itu menjawab sembari tersenyum lemah. Rasa sesak dan sakit dihatinya tadi perlahan-lahan sirna, lemas tubuhnya telah hilang, kini ia merasakan suatu perasaan lega setelah menangis sekencang-kencangnya di depan makam kedua orang yang berarti baginya. Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ia ingat sempat pingsan karena tak kuat menahan sakit yang terus menghujam hati serta kepalanya. '_ninja medis ternyata dapat pingsan juga' _begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau ingin teh lagi?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan menjawab tawaran pria dewasa perak yang begitu sabar berada disisinya. Mata hijaunya kembali ia arahkan pada riak teh yang hampir habis itu.

Saat ini, hangat teh itu seolah mencairkan hatinya yang membeku. Manis teh itu seakan menggantikan pahit kenyataan yang selalu dirasakannya. Sakura tampaknya sudah dapat menerima sedikit banyaknya kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi kelak.

"Kakashi-sensei, maafkan aku."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti ketika mantan anak didiknya mengucapkan sebuah permintaan maaf yang dirasa sangat tak perlu. Sebab, pria itu sama sekali tak merasa sang gadis melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku selalu menyulitkanmu…maafkan aku karena selalu membebanimu." Terang Sakura itu dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Yang dimintai permintaan maaf hanya terkekeh pelan setelah mengetahui alasan mengapa sang gadis meminta maaf padanya. Kemudian tangan kokohnya ia arahkan kepada pucuk kepala Sakura dan jemari panjangnya itu mulai mengacak-acak tiap helai mahkota merah muda itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Jawab Kakashi lembut.

"Tentu banyak! Aku selalu menyusahkanmu, aku terlalu bergantung padamu dan Naruto, aku selalu membebanimu, bahkan kau selalu datang setiap hari disaat aku masih tertidur dulu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir milik gadis Haruno itu, Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Aku memang tertidur, tapi aku selalu mendengar cerita setiap orang yang mengunjungiku. Bahkan aku tahu bahwa hari ini—" Sakura terdiam. Ia menunduk. "—Kakashi-sensei berulang tahun." Tambah gadis itu lirih. Ia sungguh bodoh. Menyulitkan pria dewasa disampingnya dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Ah…aku bahkan lupa bahwa ini hari ulang tahunku."

Kakashi tertawa tertahan. Ia memang benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunya. Baginya, ulang tahun bukanlah suatu hari spesial yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ya. Baiklah." Jawab pria itu sembari tersenyum.

"Sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Karena hari ini sensei berulang tahun, adakah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Pria itu tertawa pelan dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada."

"Eh… Kalau begitu, karena aku tak memiliki apapun, aku…" Sakura menatap lekat kedua bola kaca kelabu milik pria bermasker itu. "…aku akan berjanji selalu berada disisimu, Sensei."

Kakashi membatu. Kalimat tadi lebih mirip seperti lamaran, Sakura!

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Kini, mata hijau itu kembali mengeluarkan kristal beningnya. Sakura menangis dalam senyumannya. "Aku tak ingin Kakashi-sensei juga ikut pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Sudah cukup Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pergi, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana jika Kakashi-sensei ikut meninggalkanku."

Sungguh, kata-kata milik Sakura tadi membuat beku di dalam hati Kakashi perlahan mencair. Kata-kata itu seharusnya hanya untaian kata sederhana, namun bagi pria berumur 30-an itu, kata tadi sangatlah indah. Begitu indah hingga kebahagiaan mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Tentu."

Hanya sepenggal kata itulah yang sanggup Kakashi ucapkan. Ia bukan pria yang pintar merangkai kata-kata.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya untuk merengkuh gadis rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. Hatinya sakit dan bahagia disaat bersamaan. Tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Mereka menahan luapan emosi kepedihan yang masih melekat dalam diri keduanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis merah muda itu sungguh pintar membuat perasaannya terkoyak-koyak sehingga ia tak mampu lagi membendung seluruh emosinya. Pria itu merasakan lelehan kristal kebahagiaan dan kepedihannya terjatuh membasahi masker lusuhnya.

_Bahagia,_

_Pedih._

Kedua ungkapan emosi itulah yang ia rasakan detik ini. Dan Kakashi merasakan pelukan Sakura ikut mengerat. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Pria dewasa itu tahu bahwa Sakura kembali menangis dalam pelukannya.

Kelak, air mata hari ini akan menjadi kebahagiaan di masa depan. Ia, Sakura, akan kembali melangkah maju meninggalkan memori pahit yang akan menjadi suatu kenangan manis suatu saat nanti.

Mereka hanyalah sosok rapuh. Yang selalu dihantui bayang-bayang pengkhianatan dari sosok Uchiha.

Namun, kedua Uchiha tersebut adalah sosok yang akan selalu menjadi kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka. kedua Uchiha itulah yang akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

END

* * *

A/N : LOL! APA INI?! XDD . Yak, selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-sensei! Ini birthday fic yang TERLAMBAT SEKALI! XDDDDDD . Awalnya sih mau buat cerita manis lalala yang unyu unyu gitu. Dan tampaknya sayah tak berbakat membuatnya =3= . Buktinya, ini cerita jadi begini. Hahaha. Orz  
Ya sudahlah, memang terlambat sih, tapi pokoknya selamat ulang tahun Kakashi-sensei! :3

Terima kasih sudah sempat mampir kesini dan membaca. :D  
Lalu, jangan lupa review ya :P

Btw, Hurt Me bakal diupdate besok lho~ :DD malah promosi

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya :3


End file.
